Claire's Diary
by Elfie-100
Summary: Claire starts to write a diary. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

15th November

I think that writing a diary will take my mind off all the bad things which are happening. I'm afraid for Shane, Eve, Michael and I guiltily admit, myself. Oliver can't destroy Morganville like Amelie was planning to do. He just can't! All them innocenet lives, going to a waste.

And what will Michael do? He can't leave Eve, he will refuse and that could end up bad for him. I was thinking of trying to get Shane and Eve out of Morganville but i'm too much of a wimp. I can't take Michael because Amelie can track him.

I yearn for Shane right now. I know that he's in bed, probably lying awake like I am. I'm going to stop writing and knock on his door. He won't mind. He needs someone for him. He has no-one but me now. I know that sounds a bit boastful of me, but it's true.

16th November

Shane and me had a wonderful time last night. I won't give away too many secrets but it involved kissing. Lots of kissing. And taking clothes off.

17th November

I was busy yesterday. I had afternoon classes. I had changed my OMG morning classes to the afternoon which was a relief. I hadn't heard anything from Oliver about things. But why would he consult in a mere human anyway? All the humans never had to go to Founders Square in the end. I had spent most of my time with Shane. I only needed Shane to live. And Eve and Michael. My life would be incomplete without them.

18th November

I got an invitation from one of the frat boys this morning. No _way_ am I going to one of their parties. Michael agrees with me wholeheartedly but Shane and Eve have other ideas. If we have to lock them in the cupboard to stop them going, we will. We don't need any trouble at the moment.

25th November

OMG! Shane and Eve are no where to be seen! How dare they give me and Michael the slip. We should have never let them go shopping. Now we have to go and find them.

26th November

I'm battered and bruised. Black and blue basically. I'll kill you Shane Collins! And Eve Rosser! He said he was sorry about me having to come and get him and I think he really truly was but only because I got hurt. I swear that I won't talk to him! Never!

28th November

So much for not talking to Shane. It wasn't my fault though! He _made_ me talk. He said he loved me and I said 'love you too.' Stupid me! But I don't regret it. That look he gave me, that smile. Anyone would die for it. Except maybe not queen bee Monica. But who would like_ her_? Everyone. Because she's pretty, dumb and a bully. I really don't get why you would want a bully as a girlfriend.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to write a longer one next time where something actually happens. Please review though. **

**ClaireShaneEveMichael xx**


	2. Chapter 2

29th November 

This is what happened this morning...

My phone rang. At three o' clock in the morning! I knew who it was without even looking at the screen. It better not be anything about Bob the spider. I'll kill him if it is. I read the text message. It says: Come to my lab, now! And take the portal. That was it. No explanation.

Myrnin really frustrates me at times. I pull on a worn pair of jeans and my oldest shirt and sneak quietly down the stairs. This time I leave a note. I've learnt that lesson a time too many. With crazy boss. Don't expect be back any time soon. He is probably calling me round to lift some heavy things which he could easily do himself. But that's Myrnin for you. Crazy and mean the same thing, but what do I care? It's three o' clock in the morning, after all!

When I get to his lab, it's still a wreck. Books had been torn into little shreds. A whole lab table had been torn out of the floor. The only thing in the room which was in any good shape was Myrnin. This morning - or should I say middle of the night? - Myrnin was wearing one of his loud Hawaiian shirts with a red vest underneath. He had on a pair of army shorts and his famous bunny slippers. With fangs. Why did I ever mention the fangs to him?

"Oliver told me to get word round that all humans and vampires are to be at founders square tomorrow evening at seven, without fail." He said without even greeting me.

"Is that what you woke me up for in the middle of the night?" I exclaim. Could he not have text me that or told me at a decent time? Myrnin had not sense of time at all. That's one thing I can tell you about him.

30th November 

I had told Shane, Michael and Eve about the episode with Myrnin and they agreed that he was insane. It was an hour before we had to be at founders square. Maybe it would be an hour away from death. For all we knew.

I will recount what happened...

The crowds were huge. I clung tightly to Shane's hand, a fear of being separated in the confusion. Eve did likewise with Michael. Oliver was standing on a slightly rised platform which had probably been put there for this occasion. He didn't wait for everyone, or see if they were all there. Hannah Moses and many other policemen and policewomen were checking people in at the gates.

Oliver started at seven on the dot. "As you may be well aware of, our town is under attack." He moved his head slightly in the direction that my friends and me were standing. He knew where I was then. Great. "An old enemy has moved here, he travels in a liquid form. Magnus is his name. His kind feed on vampires preferably but humans aswell." The crowd was silent, listening intently. No riots had broken out yet. "We need an army, as Magnus is undefeatable. He breeds by feeding. You can sign up voluntary... or by force. Women and men alike, as in above sixteen. And be warned, locking your doors will not keep him away." Then he just walked away into the night.

The crowd started to push and shove toward the entrance but it was heavily armed by all the vamps. Myrnin was among them. He gave me a sweet smile. I couldn't see Amelie though. Michael had even disappeared to guard. I had never noticed he was gone.

On the way out we had to sign. If we didn't we were imprisoned in, basically. Surprisingly, Shane signed willingly. Maybe because he loved a fight. Eve gave them no trouble and we were soon by the car waiting for Michael. After a while Eve's phone beeped.

Go home Oliver arranged lift home 4 vamps, tel cb and shane ill c them l8r. luv u. xx It read. They jumped into the car and Eve hit the gas. It was dark out and that wasn't a good thing. To be out alone, unprotected ( technically ) in a town full of vamps. Not good.

1st December 

Oliver had said that we would know in advance when we were needed but nothing had come yet. Did I really expect it to? No, not really. After all, the vampires were better at fighting than we were. They were stronger, faster and had better senses.

Shane and I were curled up together on the sofa. We were silent as there was nothing to say. Then the front door burst open and I could here clomping feet walking down the hall. "Anyone alive home?" That was definitely Eve.

"In here, wannabe bloodsucker!"

"Jackass, and that is old man!" She replied, bursting into the room. It was funny when Shane and Eve had their quarrels. Eve had small puffs of snow on her hair.

"It's snowing!" I say in delight. Shane looks grim though. Why?

"That's bad. Snow melts and turns into water. And that's how Magnus travels." It suddenly dawns on me. I have a feeling that we were going to be in battle soon.

2nd December 

Michael came home this evening looking grave. I knew something was up straight away. "What is it?" We all ask at the same time.

"I have the list if who had been chosen to fight."

"Won't it be all of us?" Shane asks, clearly astonished.

"No, Oliver said that if we lose everyone in battle, we will have no-one left to fight."

"Please read the list out and get it over and done with." Eve begs.

Michael clears his throat. "Pete Frank, Jessica Furlong, Kyle Hitcham, Louis James, Carl Leeder, Andi Louise, Travis Lowe, Ben Meeds, Myrnin Merdorlock, Monica Morrell, Gina Rose, Eve Rosser, Jason Rosser and Grayham Town." Michael's voice breaks when he reads Eve's name. "You're not going Eve."

"There's nothing you can do Michael." She said softly. She knew she was walking into deaths trap. I was up on my feet as soon as I heard Eve's name. I tried the portal, but it was locked. Instead I just ran out of the front door, Shane's voice calling me somewhere far back.

It was dangerous but necessary.

Myrnin's Lair 

None of them seemed to twig that Myrnin Merdorlock was Myrnin. As in my crazy boss Myrnin. With the bunny slippers. "Merdorlock, seriously Myrnin?" I say as I walk down the rickerty staircase to his lair. It's not really a lair. It's just funny to think of it as that.

"Yes, how very amusing." Myrnin said and he suddenly appeared out of no-where. Scary.

"Myrnin." I say, getting straight to the point. "When you go to fight Magnus... can you keep an eye out for Eve for me?" I pause. "Please?"

"Yes, yes, yes." He says impatiently. "I will look out for your friend Ever."

"Eve!" I emphasize.

"Same thing." He says. "Now, I'm trying to do this. Please don't disturb me again at this hour. And I will keep my promise." He does a 'cross my heart, hope to die thing' which makes me laugh shakily because he is so ridiculous.


End file.
